


Quite an adventure

by impossiblestories



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblestories/pseuds/impossiblestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara are having their last hurrah on the space Orient Express. After talking to Danny on the phone Clara couldn’t sleep, so she decided to go to the Doctor’s room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite an adventure

Clara had just hung up and she was restless. Of course she loved Danny and all, but thinking about never seeing her Doctor again made her heart small. She felt something so deep for that stick insect, she sometimes thought it was a deeper kind of love, one that wasn’t only about attraction and passion, it was about care and need, though she felt attraction and passion for him as well. As she said, she could never hate him, and she only thought she hated him because between love and hate there was just a thin line. Maybe she was addicted to him as Danny often implied, and now, more than ever, she wasn’t ready to give him up. Slowly she got up and walked to his room.

She knocked a couple of times, when no reply came she tried to open the door and was surprised to see it wasn’t locked. Getting in she couldn’t help but smile, he was sleeping, catnaps my ass she thought. He looked so serene while sleeping, it was the first time she saw him sleeping in this body without being comatose or something. She looked around the room and suddenly realized his clothes were neatly put on the chair, her cheeks flushed, was he naked under the blanket? Clara slowly approached him and looked under the blanket, thank God he was wearing pants.

“Enjoying the view?” she nearly jumped when he spoke. Her face was a dark shade of red.

“I, I…” she had no idea what to say. He chuckled.

“Oh Clara, will you ever stop surprising me? I could never imagine you were curious about this old body of mine.” She wouldn’t let him mock her that way. He was enjoying that way too much.

“I once told Vastra I wasn’t interested in pretty young man and that is indeed true.” The Doctor chuckled.

“P.E. would beg to differ.” He got her again. “My eleventh face would like to differ as well. Clara, you don’t have to be ashamed of being curious, that’s one of your best traits.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“It wasn’t just curiosity but it doesn’t matter. I’m here because I couldn’t sleep.” He sat down exposing his chest to her and her breath caught on her throat. How could such an old body be so hot? That was all she could think about.

“So you came here to sleep with me?” Both their eyes widened. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He immediately explained. Clara nodded.

“I know, and I came here to see if you wanted to explore some more.” He smirked.

“On your pyjamas?”

“Well…” The Doctor did something really out of character for him. He patted the empty space beside him on bed and smiled.

“Come here Clara, I can open an exception for you just because it’s our last hurrah.” She froze on her feet. Was he really suggesting that she should lay down with him? “Clara?” she snapped out of it and sat down beside him. “Are you okay? You look like you’re malfunctioning again.” She didn’t say anything but hugged him tight hiding her face on his chest. He didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t good with intimacy.

“I’m gonna miss you so much.” He finally hugged her back.

“You don’t have to go, you know?” she pushed away gently and looked into his eyes.

“We’re bad to each other, we fight all the time and someday we’ll hate each other for real, and I don’t want that. You’re my best friend.” He shook his head.

“No, Clara. We’re a perfect match, can’t you see? We rely on each other, we trust each other, and I dare even say we love each other. You’re my best friend as well. This is one of those moments we’re truly honest right?” she nodded and he carried on. “Then I confess I don’t want you to go, I want you to be happy, of course, but I’m too selfish to give you up.” Clara will never understand what made her do what she did next. She held his face with both her hands and locked their lips. The Doctor seemed to be in shock, so he didn’t react to her sudden attack, she pulled away looking down, rejection all over her face.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered and got up. The Doctor held her hand.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Drown myself in the toilet, was her only thought, thank God she didn’t voice it though. “Come back to bed.” He pleaded and she sat back down, he pulled on her arm and made her lie down with him. She was so confused.

“Doctor, what do you want from me? I can’t pretend I don’t feel anything for you anymore.” Clara’s eyes were getting teary. He held her hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Clara, I’m not good with this touching thing in this body, I don’t even know if my thing works.” She blushed when she realized what he was talking about. Her heart was full of love when she noticed he was scared of not being good enough for her.

“There’s only one way to find out Doctor.” She winked at him and locked their lips again.

This time The Doctor responded to her kiss and opened his lips for her. The moment their tongues touched he moaned inside her mouth, it had been so long since he had kissed someone, and never in this body. A body that was old but way too sensitive. Clara’s bossy way was lightening a fire inside him, she was sucking on his tongue and he couldn’t stop himself to wonder how that delicious mouth would feel on a different part of his body. Clara noticed his hardening member on her belly and bit his bottom lip.

“I think your thing works fine.” She whispered against his mouth and he chuckled. “But I also think it wouldn’t hurt for me to make sure.” That devil girl, he thought. He would become pudding in her hands. Clara pushed his pants down and grabbed his member. The moment she started to bend down he needed all his self control not to push her directly where he wanted her. “You should sit.” He didn’t even argued, he sat on the edge of the bed and smiled when Clara got out and kneeled in front of him on the floor.

“You don’t have to do this.” He said kindly and she smiled.

“I know.” That said she enveloped his member with her mouth and teased him with her tongue. He ran his big fingers on her hair and exhaled.

“Clara, we shouldn’t be doing this, it’ll ruin our friendship.” Clara rolled her eyes and let go of him with a loud pop.

“Shhhhh! Stop thinking!” She pecked the head of his member kindly, and before he could say anything she licked him bottom to top.

 

He was hard rock on her mouth but he didn’t want the night to end so soon. The Doctor pulled on her arm and she looked at him.

“Come here, darling.” He spoke gently yet there was fire in his eyes. He wanted her so much. Clara was pulled back to bed, the Doctor was smirking at her.

“I think you’re overdressed for the occasion.” She blushed and let him undress her, he licked his lips while staring at her. “Oh, Clara, you’re so beautiful.” Then he kissed her passionately. Their hands were everywhere, Clara was running her short nails on his nape, while the Doctor was quite fond of her breasts, especially her right nipple. Their hips were also entwined and he kept running his member on her clit never entering her.

“Fuck, Doctor, stop teasing! I want you so much.” He chuckled and slapped Clara’s bum gently.

“Come on impossible girl, show me how bossy you can be. Boss me around.” Clara’s eyes widened.

“Ohh, so my control freak tendencies turn you on? You shouldn’t have told me that.” She smirked and turned them around, she put one leg on each side of his and sat on his thighs. The Doctor felt like exploding when she ran her finger on his chest and stopped right under his belly button. “How?” She spoke to herself.

“How what?” He asked her and she blushed.

“Your skin is normally cooler than mine, yet right now you feel so warm.” He smiled.

“My body has this mechanism where I can increase my body temperature to match yours. I thought you’d prefer me to feel like a human man.” She shook her head.

“You don’t need to do that, I don’t mind your cooler skin, I kinda enjoy it. I know you’re not human and I want you exactly how you are.” He smiled, that touched his hearts in such a way that he felt like crying. He held her tight to him and she used that opportunity to position herself allowing him to finally enter her.

 

They were moving in a nice rhythm until Clara squeeze him so tight inside her that he went feral. He turned them back around and started to pound on her, Clara was crying out his name over and over again.

“Let go, Clara. Come to me.” She shook her head.

“Are you close?”

“Don’t mind me.”

“Doctor, I want to come with you. I want to feel you come inside me while I’m squeezing you the tightest I can.” Her words triggered something inside him.

“Fuck, Clara.” He moaned and she smiled. The Doctor increased his speed and suddenly bliss. That was all they felt, bliss.

\------------------

The Doctor knew that Clara was holding him in that tight grip while sleeping because she was afraid he would disappear on her, little did she know that he would never do that, she meant everything to him. He was a coward though. And this was their last hurrah. There was a loud noise coming from the outside that interrupted his thoughts and woke Clara.

“What?” She asked confused.

“It came from outside, it must be the mummy. Go to your room and get dressed, we need to figure out what’s going on.” She nodded numbly.

\-----------------

Clara woke up in a beach, she looked ahead and saw the Doctor, he joked about letting everyone on the train suffocate. He sat quietly beside her, it was time to take her home and that would be it.

Inside the TARDIS Clara was still quiet and that was killing the Doctor, he had no idea what to do.

“Do you want to go home?” He asked and she finally looked at him.

“No. I mean, yes, but to hell with our last hurrah. I wanna keep going.” She walked closer to him and held his hand intertwining their fingers. He smiled.

“Are you sure?”

“No, but I’m not ready to give this life up, to give you up.”

“Can you give P.E. up? Because you can’t keep having us both, not after what happened. I won’t be able to handle you coming here smelling like him like you always do, I prefer you this way.” He said hugging her and breathing her in. “My scent, all over you.” Her cheeks were flushed.

“You can smell men in me?” He nodded.

“Yes, Time Lord skill, or in my case, a curse.” Clara ran her fingers on his hair.

“I’ll break up with Danny, I promise.” He felt more confident.

“And you’ll stay with me? Full time?” She smiled.

“You know I love my job.” He rolled his eyes.

“Clara, you don’t want me to be alone, but you can’t stay with me, I don’t know what to do.” She tiptoed and pecked his lips.

“Wednesdays and weekends we run away, and if you want you can come and stay with me at my flat whenever, what do you say?” She chuckled, he could never say no to his impossible girl.

“Deal. Where do you wanna go now, milady?”

“To bed, I seriously need a shower and then sleep. Someone kept me awake last night.”

\--------------

“Stop being crazy, I can’t marry you! I told you I already have a mate.” The Doctor was saying to Annabelle, the queen of Solai, an earth colony from the XXIV century.

“But I’d make you king.” He chuckled.

“Believe me, I don’t mind titles, I’m a time lord, being a king wouldn’t make a difference.”

“Where’s that mate of yours then? I won’t step out of this ship until you prove to me that you have a mate.” The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“I’m almost regretting saving you.” He mumbled and put on the coordinates to Clara’s flat.

\-------------

“Are you breaking up with me?” Danny asked with teary eyes, Clara took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’m sorry.” He shook his head.

“You didn’t stop travelling with the Doctor, did you?” Clara looked down. “See, I told you, he’s your addiction, you can’t stay away, but I don’t understand why you have to break up with me because of your space dad.” Clara was about to say something when the TARDIS started to materialize in her living room. The door opened and The Doctor came running hiding himself behind Clara.

“See, queen of Solai, I do have a mate.” The scene itself was ridiculous, a man like the Doctor using the petite Clara as a shield, while the other woman didn’t look convinced.

“Doctor, what’s going on here?” Clara asked confused.

“You see, I was visiting an earth colony in the XXIV century when there was some confusion and I ended up saving the queen.” He pointed to Annabelle. “And now, she wants to marry me, but I already explained to her that I’m not available, and she still doesn’t believe me. She walked inside the TARDIS and refused to leave.” Clara’s eyes widened.

“So you decided to bring her here?”

“Well, she wanted to see my mate, where should I have taken her?” Danny finally stood up.

“Mate?? You’re his mate?? As in really mate?? Not just friends mate??” he asked Clara and she took a deep breath.

“I never told you he was my space dad, you assumed that. He’s over 2000 years old, so don’t come saying he’s too old for me because I don’t care.” The Doctor looked at Clara.

“What is he doing here anyway?”

“I was breaking up with him, as I promised you.”

“Three weeks ago, but what matters is that you don’t smell of him.” Clara hit his arm.

“Shut up! Well, queen of something, he can’t marry you because he’s mine, now go.” She turned to the Doctor again. “You take her home and then come back here, alright?” he saluted.

“Yes, boss.” Then they left.

“You and the Doctor? Clara, how could you? You’ve been deceiving me all along?” she shook her head.

“No, of course not. I know it’s hard to believe me. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, but…” he interrupted her.

“No one can match up to him, right?”

\----------------

Clara was in bed when the Doctor arrived, he took off his boots and laid down beside her.

“Did you get rid of the crazy queen?”

“Yeah. Did you get rid of Danny?”

“Yeah, that was sad though.”

“I know.”

“So, how was your day?” he smiled and started talking about his crazy adventure, both of them could only think that their relationship could indeed work, and it would be quite an adventure itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Thanks.


End file.
